User talk:Deb1701
Archives All previous entries can be found in the archives. */Archive 1-2010/ (Sept 2010 to Feb 2011) */Archive 2-2011/ (Mar 2011 to Dec 2011) */Archive 3-2012/ (Jan 2012 to Dec 2012) ---- Help Hello, just wanted to ask is there anyone you can think of to help me with a few "Under 7s" things because it is getting a bit much for me on my own.POMfannumber1 (talk) 14:56, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :You could try TRiddle or MysteryGirl they both used to be fairly active here. Help Deb1701, I have just asked Mystergirl if she would like to help me but I have noticed that she last logged in last July. How long do you think it will take for her to answer?POMfannumber1 (talk) 09:57, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :Not sure. The site hasn't been very active lately. Under 7s Category Added. Poll # Will you set up the poll if I do one episode of each category? # Can you put a comment message on the main page of "Under 7s" about the contest?POMfannumber1 (talk) 16:48, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :# Okay. :# The contest is included on the SITE MESSAGE page Help I think someone is trying to vandlise my blog page.POMfannumber1 (talk) 16:54, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :Where? :All sorted now POMfannumber1 (talk) 06:16, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :Okay. Block Deb1701, I have noitced that you have blocked me on the main wiki. I just want to say that I did not realise at the time that it would get me blocked because there was nothing about it on the site's rules. Bye.POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:08, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :It used to be. Let me check. :I added it back. It is now part of #1 again on the RULES page. I will lift your block. Category I have created the site's first Fan-DVD. Can you create a category for that and then create some badges for editing artcles in that category.POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:46, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :Done. Category is called Fan-DVD. Badges added. Make sure you enter the category exactly as follows: Fan-DVD New wiki I have made a new wiki called POMfannumber1's stories. Please transfer... #anything related to Under 7s #Operation: Ratter and tatter #growing up in the zoo #POM vs Loony tunes #POM vs Loony tunes 2 #Operation: Travel ...there please. No EOA templates needed, will make my own, you may make categories and oh, please make sure that you don't sign in on that wiki (I want to be number 1 on the leaderboard) Also transfer the challenge page for the "Under 7s". I am not quitting this wikiPOMfannumber1 (talk) 07:06, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :I have moved all the UNDER 7 pages and will move the rest tomorrow. (Note: The leaderboard only counts BADGE points. I will not assign any categories to the pages I move, therefore I will only accumulate "article" badge points. Once the pages have been moved, you can create badges for all the categories you create and assign the categories to the pages and surpass any points I may get. (I need to be logged in order to move the pages) : I've moved all the above. Please take a look around and make sure I didn't miss anything. I'm really missing doing my Madagascar FANDOM work on this wiki.POMfannumber1 (talk) 06:38, March 16, 2013 (UTC) I Am Back! I am back! Even though, I probably won't be writing any series or stories but I'll be happy to help. But don't give me anything technical to do. POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:17, March 9, 2014 (UTC). I've heard that some species of penguins have crossbred, these include king, emperor, rockhopper macaroni, and royal penguins, strangely Skipper and his team are labeled as adelie penguins, though I think they're both adelie and royal combined. Hi there, this user 98.214.148.32 is stealing my story ideas from my own wiki and i already banned him from there, but he keeps coming back on other wikis to rewrite them on this one, i told him many times to stop and he wont listen. He also comes back with new IP adresses. Please can you ban him and he writes stuff which is against your wiki rules. Thank you